


漂流到世界最尽头

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: *是科幻言情，可忽略科幻*第一次搞小年轻，中间有一段写得好费劲……*出现了好多人
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	漂流到世界最尽头

——“生存不是游戏，比游戏更刺激。”

1  
桑乔拥有了一个新搭档。

是冬天的事情了，当时他正和雷纳住在一起，单纯的室友关系——组织里很长一段时间都没有给桑乔寻找到合适的搭档。  
好吧，得承认，他确实性格傲了那么一点点，但这件事不是独逼不独逼的问题：主要原因还是桑乔足够强，组织里前前后后试过几个人，最终发现搭配同龄人的效果甚至不如单干，于是便把此事搁浅了。所以当美国小孩冲进来对着正握着手柄的他大喊：“JadonJadon，他们帮你找了个新搭档——”的时候，桑乔很不以为意地晃着脑袋：“又不是没找过。”  
“这次不一样，相信我。”雷纳叉腰站在屏幕面前，试图让桑乔停手，后者不耐烦地挥了挥拳头。美国小孩耐心很足，不依不饶地继续讲：“相信我，队长说他是整个组织最喜欢的那种：高大、强壮、能冲锋、并且足够灵活。”  
“嗯。哎呀，操。”桑乔敷衍地哼了一声，充分表达了自己的不信任，恰巧此时己方阵营被击毙了一名主力，引得菜鸡游戏迷成功吐了句脏字。  
“听我说，你一定会喜欢的。”小朋友干扰无果，也不恼，一屁股坐在桑乔旁边，“我刚才有偷偷瞄到他，那个家伙他——他简直就像是一束极光！”

桑乔不擅长做比喻，词穷的比例占多一点，万事万物一句“easy breezy”行天下，因此很快就把雷纳那句有关“极光”的比喻抛在脑后了。上一次他做比喻还要追溯到对方刚来德国的时候，桑乔给他介绍基地里的分工：这是头儿、这是会计、这是吉祥物。这是队长马尔科，他金色的头发就像太阳。  
伦敦长大的孩子对阳光是很敏感的，加上后来离家来到矿区，少年时代都是阵雨和阴霾，难免更会对金灿灿的东西感兴趣。  
“他不是。”桑乔记得当时美国小孩转过来笑嘻嘻地掐了下他的脸，“你自己才是。”

罗伊斯果然晚些时候把桑乔叫到了办公室。推开门的时候孩子王队长正撑着桌子和对面的人说话，桑乔顺着看过去，对方像是察觉到了他的目光，也扭过头来，墨蓝色的眼睛，像夜空里洒了冰。  
那家伙看起来快要两米了——这是桑乔对自己搭档的第一印象。  
“Jadon！来得正巧。”罗伊斯直起身来招呼桑乔，顺手搂上了脖子，“介绍一下：你的搭档，战斗型机器人，挪威来的。”  
原来是机器人，难怪。桑乔上上下下大量了一下他的搭档，金发蓝眼，高大强壮，就像雷纳说的，大家最喜欢的那种。英国小鬼往罗伊斯耳边凑了凑，悄悄问道：“哇哦。队长，组织里上次请来机器人得是什么时候的事了？”果不其然被敲了下脑壳。  
“总比你来的时间早。小孩子少问大人的八卦。”罗伊斯猛眨了下眼睛，挥手示意机器人过来，“互相打个招呼？”  
“埃尔林•哈兰德。”机器人说着伸出一只手，看上去很友好。  
“杰登•桑乔。”英格兰人握住那只手，对方的皮肤冷冰冰的。  
“很好很好，要好好相处哦。”罗伊斯毫无感情地鼓了两下掌，凑上去揉这对新搭档的头毛，“以后可要一起出生入死呢。”

2  
桑乔最近和自己的搭档闹了别扭。

起因是这样的。  
哈兰德说这都要怪雷纳，其实也不应该怪雷纳，但他的程序里就是这么写的。他希望和桑乔处好关系：程序告诉他，半年过去了，他们的关系还不够亲密。于是挑了一个月黑风高夜推开了雷纳房间的门，当时美国小孩正在跟另一个英格兰小孩窝在一起打游戏。哈兰德向雷纳咨询如何和桑乔处好关系，对方嘎嘎嘎前言不搭后语地敷衍了几句，意思是你是他搭档啊你怎么会不知道，在我们看来你们关系已经好上天啦，之类的，哈兰德解释程序显示这还不够，以及夏天刚来的Jude和桑乔的关系都比他们之间好。雷纳听罢放下手柄难以置信地瞪大眼睛，真诚地建议他去做个检修，被系统识别为一句嘲讽。  
“你知道的，Jadon慕强。如果你足够厉害，并且能证明给他看，那么他就会喜欢你。”雷纳在哈兰德出门前补了一句，又挥了挥手，“算啦，这你怎么会不知道。”

后续是这样的。  
三天后的对内测试赛中，哈兰德亲自拆对，和布兰特组了搭子，点名要找桑乔对线。桑乔慌慌张张拉了雷纳迎战，游戏机伙伴默契，先打了对方一个措手不及的1-0。接下来事情逐渐演化成了二人斗殴，近身格斗到底是机器人更擅长，尽管顽强的英格兰小鬼硬生生将比分扳到3-4，最后一局还是被对方碾压。战斗的惨烈程度可想而知，气氛一度十分剑拔弩张，好在美国人和德国人适时退出了战局，站在一旁瑟瑟发抖，大气都不敢出。雷纳揪着布兰特衣领躲在他身后的时候还在想，我前两天是不是说错了话。  
战罢，宣布成绩的时候哈兰德仍然抓着桑乔的手腕把对方锁在自己与护栏之间，显得无比诡异，又有一点，嗯，暧昧。在周围一片“这肯定做过”、“和机器人怎么做你有没有想过”、“这不是真的我就是假的”、“你是假的那机器人能是真的？”的议论声中，桑乔奋力挣开机器人的桎梏，不顾形象地从护栏间隙中钻了出去，头也不回地跑了。  
哈兰德扭头看向雷纳，意思是“这回没问题了吧”，美国小孩僵硬地笑笑，回了他一个“你完了”的眼神。

“Gio，这到底是怎么回事？”当雷纳被罗伊斯一路拎到了办公室的时候，才意识到自己闲事管多了，“他们那根本不是在切磋，而是在打架。你最好把事情告诉我，不然下一个来问的就是卢卡什了。”  
友情诚可贵，生命价更高。雷纳几乎没有犹豫就开了口，把所有的事情详详细细地讲了一遍，上至哈兰德推门问讯，下至桑乔怂然离场，生动具体。  
“这个月是休假月，只有一个任务。法师派下来的时候我是准备分配给你和Jude的，因为很简单，能让你们熟悉彼此，当个入职礼物很不错。”罗伊斯坐在桌上晃着腿，一只手捋了捋许久没修过的胡子，金灿灿毛茸茸，“不好意思，这下看来要易主啦。”  
美国小孩突然有些后悔自己刚才没有亲自出手揍哈兰德几拳。

以上就是结局。

3  
桑乔和他的冤家搭档被派遣去执行任务了。

就像罗伊斯说的，“很简单的任务”。桑乔已经将近一年没有接到这种只找东西不打架的任务了，因而对自家队长这种明显是糊弄小孩的行为十分不满，自言自语地嘟哝了两句，被罗伊斯揪住耳朵：“单独相处、磨合感情，明白？否则我很难保证不把下一个战斗类的任务扔给Gio他们。”  
“我不服，明明是他的错。他——他系统坏掉了。”桑乔撅着嘴反驳，眼皮子耷拉下来，长睫毛一颤一颤。  
“那他坏掉也是因为你。”罗伊斯放开手拍了拍小朋友的头，“叫你们单独相处就是去解决故障的嘛。加油快点找回状态，相信你。”

对家策划的沙漠坠机，机舱里有一个保险箱，保险箱里有一个罗盘，是组织所需要的。对家因为天气原因搁置了行动，至少要拖两天。BVB内部无意探测到飞机的信号，决定抢一步先，能拿到最好，有埋伏就撤退，无所谓损失不损失。  
小儿科的行动。即使有少量埋伏，那些人也不会是这对年轻搭档的对手，短短半年过去，见过他们手段的人，要么抱头求饶，要么想要掏钱把他俩买回去。  
“1.2亿一人，成对卖，否则不放。”哈兰德用一句话和一颗子弹回应买家，“没钱就滚。”  
“谁跟你成对。”桑乔白了他一眼，转身向前大步流星地走去，头也不回，“快点，飞机就在前面了。”  
“我也不想说。瓦茨克写在程序里的。”哈兰德三两步跟上，朝对方耸了耸肩，“理解一下，做生意不容易。”  
给自己明码标价这种事是桑乔做不出来的，吹牛吹到钱上是一件很没品的事情，至少他自己这么觉得。不是说反对瓦总往程序里添代码，只是他真的很讨厌，自己任何的情绪都能被哈兰德一句“是程序里写的”给打发掉。  
就像测试赛后不温不火的道歉，那不是他想听的。

飞机是军用战斗机，摔得面目全非，桑乔和哈兰德东拐西拐，最终在驾驶舱中找到了一个打不开的黑色箱子，藏在驾驶座位底下的小货舱里，隐秘得很。驾驶员早已逃之夭夭了，没有把它带走。两人快速地交换了一下意见，决定把箱子带到空地上再处理，桑乔抱上箱子就跑，机器人碍于高大的身材，在狭小的机舱内移动得要缓慢些，出来的时候还险些撞坏头部。  
“没有密码、没有锁、没有机关。”桑乔试遍了所有能想到的开箱方式无果后，两个人瘫坐在地上对着箱子大眼瞪小眼，“我记得你有粒子光线枪的装备？先试试看，还是不行的话我们就把它带回去，总比用炸药炸烂了好。”  
哈兰德点点头，伸出左臂，皮肤变成钢色，手腕的部位长出一个黑洞洞的枪口，一束光粒子喷了出来，击在黑漆漆的箱子上，像星星上放了烟花。

粒子光线枪工作的时间很长，桑乔百无聊赖地在一旁等待，先是坐着，后来干脆躺下，把自己埋在沙子里滚了几滚，玩得不亦乐乎。滚到自己在哈兰德眼里和一粒沙子一样大小的地方，又慢悠悠滚了回来。  
没劲，没话说。桑乔找了个不远不近的地方停下，坐起身来，思索着回去怎么和队长交代他们这毫无长进的相处模式。  
“Jadon!”哈兰德在远处喊他，右手提着黑箱子，用左边的手——啊不，是枪口，比划着什么，桑乔站起来，眯着眼睛看不清，踩着沙子跑了回去。  
“它刚才亮了。”哈兰德指着毫无变化的箱子，显得很没说服力，“光粒子击不穿它，我怀疑它是机关驱动的。你坐在那边的时候，它突然亮了，红色的数字，五分钟倒计时。”  
两人深一脚浅一脚地走到刚才的位置，桑乔估摸着踩到一块稍硬的区域，蹲下去把沙子刨开，抹出一片大理石平台。  
“应该就是这里。站上去试试？”哈兰德提着箱子指挥他的搭档。

“我越想越觉得有诈。”时间还没倒数到三分钟，桑乔就急急忙忙地从平台上跳了出来，拿过哈兰德手里的箱子端详了一会儿，“驾驶员逃跑，说不定根本是无人驾驶；意外坠机，坠到机关所在地，有点过于凑巧了。再说，队长当时说的是组织‘无意间探测到信号’，但如果就是对方有意让我们探测的呢？”  
“刚才我用光粒子试探它的时候，系统计算出有51%的几率罗盘就在里面。”哈兰德试图把桑乔拉回平台上，无奈对方死死地拽着自己不放，“对于任何数据，一旦大于50%，对我们来说都是值得一试的。五分钟的倒计时更像一个心理检测，因为不知道结局的人很难撑过去，如果现在放弃，我们就中了敌人下的套。”  
“我不干。”桑乔把自己甩出来，“数据结果是对你的程序来说，不是对我来说，或者‘对我们来说’。涉及生命安全的冒险永远是不值得的，我宁愿把它带回基地再做处理。”  
“你不是不干，你是不敢。”哈兰德把箱子从桑乔怀里扯了出来，一大步跨上平台，“你不如现在回去报告他们，我晚五分钟就到。”  
“你下来！”桑乔也不知道哪儿来的力气，把哈兰德从平台上拽下来，机器人打了个趔趄，不解地眨着眼睛。  
英格兰小鬼抬起头，一字一顿：“虽然我完全不同意你、和你的、程序、的结论，但如果一定要死的话，还是一起死比较好。”

恐惧是最好的消除隔阂的方式。桑乔站上平台的那一刹，瞬间放下了这几天所有的不愉快，此时此刻他能想到的只有一些断裂的片段，和代码，是他们曾共同经历的，还有他亲自敲进对方身体里的。  
两个人身高不同，站都无法做到肩并肩。桑乔悄悄挪了一步，把头埋在哈兰德胸前的位置，以前他们一起行动的时候他经常这么做，机器人硬朗的肩膀能给予他很多安全感，他依赖于此，只是不屑于说。  
“Erling，说点什么。”时间还有四分多钟，桑乔觉得自己酷毙了，才二十岁就有了视死如归的体验，而且是——被迫视死而归。  
“我们现在所处的这片沙漠位于……”  
“不要程序里的！”桑乔适时打断了他的搭档，拍了拍机器人的胸脯，对方把手臂环上了自己的肩膀，温度出奇地高，“在我看来，这可能是我们的最后四分钟了。你就没有什么要留给这个世界——或者，留给我——的故事吗？”  
“比如我从前的经历？”机器人问道，“这你愿意听吗？”  
“可以，快点讲。”  
“那我开始讲了。”哈兰德说，“我曾经是个人类。”

哈兰德16岁的时候加入了家乡的一家小组织，第一天的时候组织派了一个矮个子来迎接他，娃娃脸，大眼睛，一头卷毛。  
“我会是你的老师。”娃娃脸说，“你对自己的职业生涯有什么期待吗？我可以帮你。”  
哈兰德歪着脑袋想了一会儿，吐出几个单词：“我想变强。很强很强。”  
“这好办。”娃娃脸拍了拍手，“不过你需要失去一些东西。”  
哈兰德犹豫了一秒，随即点了下头。我才16岁，他想，没有太多好失去的东西。  
于是娃娃脸拿出一张清单，一行一行地指给哈兰德看。  
“你愿意失去疲倦吗？疲惫感是人类在大量运动或刺激行为过后的正常反应，特工们在感到疲倦的时候，可以请求休息。”  
“没问题。如果能一直精力充沛地工作，那再好不过了。”哈兰德咧了咧嘴。  
“你愿意失去痛苦吗？人类敏感的来源，可以帮助你应激，远离危险。”  
“我愿意。对人类来讲，痛苦带来的坏处远比好处多。”  
于是娃娃脸接下来将恐惧、食欲、愤怒等词语一一从清单上划去，然后把纸塞到哈兰德手里，指向最后一个词语。  
“那么情感呢？拥有它的生物是复杂的，躯体的温度会随它而不是随逻辑而变化，因而永不可能以全然的理智行事。但它是人类之所以为人类的原因，你准备好失去它了吗？”

“最后，娃娃脸对我张开双臂，像这样。”哈兰德学着老师的样子敞开胸膛，桑乔在一个心跳的时间后撞入了一个怀抱，机器人把手臂收紧，身体暖融融的，彷佛有一颗火热的心在跳动，“他说，欢迎来到机器人的世界。”

“你要闷死我了。这也是程序里写的吗？”桑乔推了推哈兰德的肚子，热乎乎的，“说真的，你不会是出什么故障了吧。不要到时候我们没死于爆炸，之类的，倒是你先自燃了，然后我因为没办法把你拖回去累死了。”  
“瞎说。”哈兰德执着地抱着桑乔蹭他的鬓角，“还有15秒。”  
“一句遗言。”桑乔晃了晃脑袋，有点痒，字面意义上的，鬓角和心里。  
“不是的。”哈兰德凑到他耳边，“因为我们要逃跑。”  
“准备好了吗？”

屏幕上的数字回到零，热浪从沙地里升起，哈兰德已经抱着桑乔滚出了平台。  
翻滚的速度远不及平台爆炸的速度，情急之下，桑乔摸到对方心脏附近的控制中心，打开了光束武器的开关，喷出的光与爆炸形成的冲击波互相推搡，交汇成一束冲向天空，两人借着反冲的力飞出了飞机所在的这一片区域，一瞬间，哈兰德以为自己看到了极光。  
“我猜对了。”桑乔趴在哈兰德身上气喘吁吁地笑，露出一口白牙。  
“Gio也说对了。”机器人毫不忌讳地搂着对方的腰身，“你是太阳，你救了我们。”  
“他也这么和你说？”英格兰小鬼把头埋在哈兰德胸前，就像他一直做的那样，“但其实是我们救了我们，我们一起。”

劫后余生。两个人躺在大地上，桑乔棕色的皮肤和沙子混为一体，天已经黑了，头顶是颤抖的星空。  
“这是个陷阱。”桑乔叹了口气，半坐起来锤着哈兰德的胸肌，也是热乎乎的，“组织的计划出现了问题。回去以后可以告诉他们，好消息是我们和好了，坏消息是你的恒温系统应该是彻底坏掉了，不知道多久才能修好。”  
“不用修，Jadon”机器人没头没脑地否定，又没头没脑地去抓桑乔的手，滚烫的，两只手都是，握起来放在心口，同样是滚烫的，“我的故事还没讲完。”

娃娃脸老师离开挪威的时候，送了哈兰德一样礼物。  
“我愿意把它称作‘情感的种子’。如果你有一天需要变回人类，它就会自动发芽。”  
“谢谢老师。”哈兰德咧开嘴笑，像他们刚认识时的那样，有点僵硬，“但我想我并不需要它。我的程序里没有‘需要变回人类’这样的命令，自然也没有开启它的理由。”  
“嘘，年轻人，话不要说得太满。”娃娃脸指着哈兰德心脏的位置，那里早已变成了一块钢铁，“你现在才18岁，还会遇到很多，非常多——即使是机器人也不能控制的东西。”

“当时我不太理解他的话。”他的搭档在挣扎，哈兰德多用了一些力，把英格兰人的手按在自己心口，“但是你瞧，我现在遇到了。”  
“刚才在平台上，我们站在一起的时候，我的心说，是时候了，然后它就发芽了。”哈兰德直视着桑乔的眼睛，乌溜溜的，黑夜的颜色，眨巴眨巴得让他的脸有些发烫，但这没关系的，他对自己说，对方的脸显然更红，“情感是最重要的。有了情感以后，疲倦、痛苦、恐惧这些，就都慢慢随着情感长回来了。当时我彻头彻尾地感受到了恐惧，或许还有一点别的，我很怕我们就此死掉，因此选择了逃跑。”  
“我们成功了，这也证明有的时候情感支配理智其实更好。”

桑乔闭着眼睛双手用力，把哈兰德从地上拽了起来，拉着他往飞机残骸的方向走。  
“你听到没啊，我刚说的。”  
“听到了。”  
“那你这是在干什么？”  
“回去，看看炸开的保险箱里有没有罗盘。”  
“你疯了，都说了这是陷阱。”  
“没关系。”  
“万一没有根本罗盘。”  
“没关系。”  
“万一它还有二次爆炸。”  
“没关系。”  
“万一……”  
前面的人忍无可忍地停了下来，转过身来指着哈兰德的鼻子：“别再说万一了。刚才机器人的你说，计划有51%的可能性是对的，值得去冒险。要我说，万一罗盘在里面但我们就这样回去了，那我们就白被炸了，你也白变回人了！”  
哈兰德被他吼得愣了一下，傻乎乎站在原地，又轮到炸毛的小黑猫接着说：“好吧，我承认自己刚才有些瞻前顾后了。但现在我什么都不怕了，你就想听这句，对吧，那我就说给你听：因为你在这里，所以我什么都不怕了！”  
刚变回人类的机器人反应有些迟钝，但好在不迟，在他的小黑猫第三次开口长篇大论之前，哈兰德俯下身去，堵住了桑乔的嘴。  
星星不再颤抖，狂风不再呼啸，沙漠里的冬夜被极光照亮，但没有人在乎。机器人和人类交换着他们之间第一个真正意义上的亲吻，舌尖的温度融化了钢铁，让生命重归生命。

受伤又如何，死亡又如何，成功也好，失败也罢，我什么都不怕了。  
胜率怎样，未来怎样，任务能否完成，前途是否漫长，我什么都不在乎。  
因为爱。  
因为我们在一起。

END


End file.
